


Act 2: Stuck In an Elevator

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Clothing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to imagine what would be the best use of time when you end up stuck in an elevator in the middle of a shopping trip.  Ichigo and Renji manage to think up the perfect activity, however...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 2: Stuck In an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to let you know that I've managed to take back a bit of my time, so I'll be posting these weekly for a while. I hope you've been enjoying them so far, and I think I should mention that these stories start referring more and more as they progress, so I'd recommend reading them in sequence, in general. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, big thanks to my fabulous editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman)!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon will be violated at some point down the line... 
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“So, tell me again why we're stuck in here,” Renji said, stabbing the button of the floor they wanted to reach with his finger.

“Cut it out, would you,” Ichigo said with some irritation, grabbing Renji's hand. “They know we're here and they're going to get someone to fix the elevator as soon as they can. Pressing the button won't make it work any faster. We're not even supposed to meet up with everyone else for hours yet. And,” he continued, looking at Renji with a half-glare, “as to why we're here, this is the only mall I know of in town where they carry anything even remotely cool for someone your size.”

“Why is what kind of crap you wear so important,” Renji said grumpily, looking at his reflection.

The entire inside of the elevator was covered in mirrors, so Renji turned to the nearest one to look at his new outfit in the mirror straight in front of him. As he did, though, Renji noticed Ichigo's eyes following his own. He watched in a side reflection as Ichigo's gaze trailed over his new t-shirt, a close-fitting black one that faded to grey around a dark red dragon that looped its way back and forth over his chest. Ichigo's eyes lingered at the edge of the shirt where it nearly met with the top of Renji's low riding blue jeans, the younger man's face now showing a look that seemed hungry and intense. Renji rolled his shoulders a little, closely watching Ichigo, who was now completely distracted by the teasingly quick view of powerful abs marked with black ink lines. Ichigo's eyes now fell to Renji's groin, then down his thighs, and all the way down to the squared toes of the black leather motorcycle boots the redhead was wearing. The whole thing hadn't taken more than a few seconds, but Renji was now smirking widely, slightly turning from Ichigo so that he didn't see the expression.

“So,” Renji drawled, “about how long do you think it'll take them to get us out of here?”

“Uh, I don't know,” Ichigo responded, “maybe an hour. They said they had to call someone, and since it's Saturday-”

“Good,” said Renji, turning suddenly to use his body to press Ichigo's into one of the back corners of the elevator. “Then we should have plenty of time for this.”

He used the gasp Ichigo gave as their hardening cocks rubbed together to capture the other man's mouth, pushing his tongue in to bring Ichigo's out, and sucking on it when it came out to play. Renji wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, pulling them even closer together, but he pulled back a bit when Ichigo broke away from their kiss. The smaller man was trying to look disapproving, but his eyes were dark and his face was flushed, and Renji was thinking of using his tongue to open those lips that had closed in a thin line when Ichigo spoke.

“We shouldn't...not here.”

Renji smirked again, moving closer so that his lips were almost brushing Ichigo's ear, and whispered. “You said yourself that it's going to take them some time to get us out of here. Besides, after seeing you look at me like that, I'm willing to have you pick whatever you want me to wear every day I come to see you.”

Ichigo's flush had darkened and he had shivered at feeling Renji's breath in his ear, but he looked the redhead in the eye, and Renji pulled back slightly, admiring the effect. The next moment, he bent in again, capturing Ichigo's lips once more, but this time moving very slowly, flicking his tongue along the upper lip, then the lower one, then sucking Ichigo's bottom lip into his mouth as he brought one hand back along the smaller man's neck. Renji began stroking his thumb along the nape of Ichigo's neck, trying to locate the spot he'd found the last time they were making out. Suddenly, Ichigo sighed into their kiss and Renji knew he'd found it; the smaller man's whole body seemed to relax before his hips bucked up against the redhead's.

Fighting back a growl, Renji quickly unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt then just looked for a moment at him, stretched back against the wall, his flushed, half-lidded expression and half-naked chest reproduced in the mirrors around them numerous times. Renji's own expression was somewhat feral, and he watched as his own hands slid down to grab Ichigo's ass and grind the two of them together.

They were both breathing hard by now, and Ichigo stretched his neck back as Renji came in closer to attack it, starting with nibbling, licking kisses just under the smaller man's ear, then moving down his jaw and his throat. The redhead kept his grip on Ichigo's ass and kept their hips grinding together the whole time, enjoying the deep groan he got as he bit and then sucked on the other man's collarbone. Meanwhile, Ichigo had worked one hand onto Renji's scalp and threaded it back through his hair, causing his hair tie to twang somewhere across the elevator, while the smaller man's other hand was in a near death grip on Renji's shoulder.

Renji almost growled as he looked Ichigo in the eye again, seeing eyes so dark they were almost all black, lids at half mast, and a pink tongue coming out to wet his now redder than normal lips.

“Put your legs around my waist,” Renji commanded, moving even closer to Ichigo's body, unable to stop himself from grinding against the smaller man again.

Ichigo smirked, but his eyes were still dark and promising as he did what he'd been asked, locking his ankles behind Renji's back. Renji stepped forward again, still gripping Ichigo's ass, aligning their cocks before he ground them together again, pushing Ichigo up so that his back rested against the elevator wall. The redhead rolled his head back for a moment, following Ichigo's hand as his fingers trailed against Renji's scalp then tangled somewhere back in the length of his hair. Renji lowered his lips to Ichigo's chest then, biting and sucking at first one nipple, then the other, grinning wickedly at the other man's throaty groans.

Then, Ichigo was lifting his head for another kiss and their mouths came together as if they had both been starving, tongues twisting and writhing together as Renji fought to keep up a smooth rhythm as he continued to grind the two of them together. But, as Ichigo broke away and began trailing hot, licking, nipping kisses down Renji's jaw line and neck, the redhead was lost, his breath coming harsher as he forgot himself in the sensation.

Bang, bang, BANG. Renji stopped moving and just stood for a moment, trembling a little as Ichigo sucked on his earlobe.

“Why'd you stop,” Ichigo's voice whispered in his ear, and Renji felt a shudder run down his spine at the heat there, but he managed to chuckle dryly.

“Unless you want anyone outside figuring out what we're doing, I thought we'd better stop,” Renji replied. “But, I think I've got a better idea now. Put your legs down.”

Ichigo did, and then surprised Renji by sliding his fingers under the edge of his shirt and down into his jeans to caress circles around his hipbone. Renji gasped, then looked at Ichigo, knowing his gaze was dark with lust, seeing the reflection out of the corner of his eye.

“I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you with these on,” Ichigo admitted, coming in for a kiss.

The kiss was wild and hot and Renji could feel Ichigo's fingers just down his pants, teasing him. The redhead broke away with a growl and pulled back from Ichigo.

“Behave yourself,” he said, rather breathlessly, before he knelt in front of Ichigo.

Somewhere along the way down to the floor, Renji had managed to unbutton and unzip Ichigo's jeans so that when he reached his destination, he had pulled them down to just above the smaller man's knees. In the next second, Renji could hear Ichigo's hiss as he took as much of his cock as he could into his mouth, and then his moan as the redhead growled around him.

“Fuck, Renji,” Ichigo said, and Renji smiled as well as he could at that moment, knowing that Ichigo was trying to keep it quiet, which made the redhead feel challenged to make the younger man come loud and hard.

He began moving over Ichigo's cock then, sucking and licking low as he came down the length of him, twisting his fist on the base as he moved his lips up and down. The sounds that Ichigo had begun to make were a lot quieter than they normally were, but it made Renji smirk all the same. Then, Renji's lips made an audible 'pop' as he slid them off the head of Ichigo's cock, and the redhead's smirk got wider as he heard the noise of frustration from the younger man.

“You've got something to finish down there,” Ichigo said, scowling down at Renji, but the redhead could see his flushed cheeks and his dark, dark eyes and wasn't fooled that he was actually annoyed.

Renji ran his middle finger inside his mouth teasingly, slowly, and he watched Ichigo's eyes lock onto him doing it, watched the beat of his chest rising and falling pick up pace. Finally, Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall again, spreading his legs as much as he was able.

“Fuck, do it,” he said, low and intense, and Renji could feel his own cock pulse with heat and desire as he watched Ichigo's do the same.

And then Renji's mouth was back on Ichigo's cock again, sucking him in as if he were starving, a finger playing at his entrance. The redhead loved the sound Ichigo made - somewhere between a grunt and a moan - as he slowly pushed his finger inside.

“So fucking slow,” Ichigo complained, then groaned low as Renji twisted and curled his finger, searching for the spot that would make the other man see stars. He laughed in his throat a few seconds later as he found and caressed it, which caused Ichigo to make a muffled soft sound as he bit his lip, but a pronounced thump followed as he threw his head back hard against the wall. Renji looked, as well as he could, at the long lines of corded muscle reflected back an infinite number of times in the mirrors, and at the open, almost relieved look on Ichigo's face and something in him seemed to break loose. He growled in his throat, causing Ichigo to hiss, his hips jerking spastically, seemingly unable to decide whether he wanted to get his cock deeper in Renji's mouth or impale himself further on the redhead's finger.

Renji took Ichigo deeper into his mouth, fist twisting on the rest of him as he swallowed around the head of his cock and rubbed that spot insistently. Ichigo's hips started bucking violently at that, and he called for Renji in a soft voice before letting out a cry (louder than he'd wanted to, the redhead mentally smirked to himself) and coming hard.

Renji swallowed him down, then just backed away a little to look at Ichigo for a moment, admiring his flushed but relaxed face, the way his hips were still bucking a little, though slowing down. Then, he started trying to pull Ichigo's pants back up over his still quivering thighs, until the other man cracked an eyelid and took the job over himself.

“You'd better put all of that away, you sexy bastard. Otherwise, everyone will want some,” Renji growled, still kneeling, and was reminded of the fact that he'd started all of this but still hadn't finished by the throbbing of his cock in the tight jeans Ichigo had picked out for him.

“Oh, yeah?”

Ichigo was suddenly on him, and Renji found himself now sprawled out on the carpet, eyes of the darkest chocolate boring into him.

“Just look at yourself. I shouldn't have picked these damned clothes out for you, because I've just wanted to take them off and fuck you since the moment I saw you in them.”

“Come on, then,” Renji said, his voice somewhere between playful and dead serious, deep and low.

Ichigo's eyes seemed to darken further and to almost burn as he spread himself out over the redhead and pressed their lips together hard, pushing his tongue into Renji's mouth as he pushed his shirt up, splaying his hands out over Renji's chest. They were both panting when Ichigo went for the zipper on Renji's jeans, pulling it down slowly, smirking at Renji.

“So fucking slow,” Renji growled, meeting Ichigo's gaze and trying not to smirk himself. But, a moment later, his fly was down and somehow, between the two of them, Renji's jeans were slid to his thighs in record time and then Ichigo's mouth came down around his cock, slowly sliding the redhead in as deeply as he could, tightening his lips and throat around the shaft.

“Fuck, Ichigo,” Renji ground out, not sure if he was even speaking a human language at the moment, his arousal taken to new heights as he watched reflections from several different angles of Ichigo's cheeks hollowing and his orange hair bobbing up and down as he sucked Renji off. Renji watched as Ichigo's hands traced one of the black lines that cut jaggedly down his chest and then veered off to trace one that went much further down. Renji could feel the sharp edge of his release approaching and gasped as he felt Ichigo growl in the back of his throat. The careful fingers teasing his balls a moment later were just too much, though, and Renji called out to Ichigo as he came, shuddering as he felt Ichigo swallow around him.

When he came back to his senses a few moments later, Renji saw Ichigo kneeling beside him, watching with dark eyes and the hint of a smile. “Come here,” Renji said as he reached up to crush the younger man back to him, their lips hard together and their tongues sliding against one another, and then they were face to face, panting, staring into each other's eyes. Renji's heart was still pounding, and he smiled a little as he realized that Ichigo's wasn't far behind his.

He was about to say something when there was a crackling from the emergency call speaker, and then a voice.

“Hello, gentlemen?”

Ichigo was up in a moment, standing by the box and pressing the return call button.

“Yes?” he said a little breathlessly.

“I just wanted to apologize that you've been stuck in there so long. We had to call around to find a technician, but finally someone has arrived. They're working on the issue, and hopefully we'll have you out of there in a few minutes.”

“All right, thanks,” said Ichigo, then let the button go as he turned back to Renji.

The redhead was standing now, clothes back in place, but he was looking around for something. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, then bent over to pick something off the floor that he handed to Renji. Nodding in thanks for his retrieved hair tie, Renji quickly put his hair back up, using the mirror to check how it looked. Once he was finished, he turned to Ichigo.

“Everything OK?” he asked.

Ichigo stepped around him, looking at Renji from all angles. His eyes were a little darker when he returned to where he'd started. “Yes,” he responded. “How about me?”

Renji chuckled as he pulled the younger man close and gave him a plundering but quick kiss.

“You look fine,” he said as he released Ichigo.

Suddenly, the elevator started moving again and the two of them gathered the packages they'd gotten and were ready to leave as the door finally slid open with a 'ding' of arrival. They walked out of the elevator only to be met with a crowd, mostly women, all of whom seemed to be staring at them. Some were actually taking pictures. They began slowly walking forward, pressed together a little, and Renji bent to ask Ichigo a question.

“What's wrong with these people?” he said in what was probably supposed to be a whisper but was really pretty audible.

Ichigo, wondering the same thing, turned a little to see the extent of the crowd, and he noticed that there were people crowding the hall all the way back to the food court tables across an open terrace from the elevator. But, as his gaze came back around, he noted something that caused his mouth to open in horror.

“Renji, those were two way mirrors!”

“What's that?”

“It means that everyone on the outside could see through all of those mirrors in the elevator! Fuck, let's get out of here!”

Renji chuckled as he grabbed Ichigo's hand and began running for the exit. He didn't care that anyone saw him having sex, but apparently it bothered the younger man.

“I told you everyone else would want some,” he said, laughing, as they bolted through the door.

Meanwhile, Rukia was sitting at her (as it turned out) rather strategically placed table in the food court, very happy that she'd paid a little extra to get the phone with the telephoto lens, flipping through the large number of pictures she'd taken over the past half hour or so. This will be one of the biggest years ever for the Shinigami Women's Association calendar fundraiser, she thought...

A little while later, Renji and Ichigo were not far from the mall, standing in the shadow of a dumpster in a small alley, both still panting a bit. Renji couldn't help turning to Ichigo and watching his chest move as he breathed, smirking as he started to speak.

“You know, I think we should try that again, with me standing and you up against the wall, but we need to wear a lot less this time.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but this time he was the one grabbing Renji's hand and starting to run. “Well, come on then,” he replied, with a wolfish grin of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
